


Seb's Turn

by ladykarasu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M, Restraints, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykarasu/pseuds/ladykarasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The room was dark, just this side of uncomfortably cool – for now; the coolness would be welcome, soon enough – and almost painfully quiet. Jim waited as patiently as he ever did for a long-game or an involved plan; still, quiet, unconcerned. It was Sebastian’s turn, this time, and he well knew his lover’s penchant for theatrics; similarly, Jim well knew he had nothing to actually fear from Seb, regardless of where he’d been led. And led was the word for it, black satin cloth blocking out any hint of light he might have caught during their trip...</i>
</p><p>They have... an arrangement.  It's not <i>quite</i> a game, but sometimes it acts like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seb's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> So, I blame [cumber-porn](http://cumber-porn.tumblr.com) for posting the gif that sparked this story, and [Random_Nexus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus) for linking it to me when I missed it the first time. And then enabling the crap out of me when I mentioned writing this. I do have to thank her for 'making up for it' by hitting this thing with a beta stick for me, though - I've taken _almost_ all of her good advice, and the content is much improved for it. (Titles remain the bane of my existence, however. I'm sorry.)

The room was dark, just this side of uncomfortably cool – for now; the coolness would be welcome, soon enough – and almost painfully quiet. Jim waited as patiently as he ever did for a long-game or an involved plan; still, quiet, unconcerned. It was Sebastian’s turn, this time, and he well knew his lover’s penchant for theatrics; similarly, Jim well knew he had nothing to actually fear from Seb, regardless of where he’d been led. And led _was_ the word for it, black satin cloth blocking out any hint of light he might have caught during their trip. He didn’t go so far as to tape smaller cloths over Jim’s eyes, but the blindfold was shaped in such a way to hug the rise of his nose, and wide enough to cover from the top of his cheeks to the middle of his forehead. Jim had grinned almost impishly when he’d been presented with it, but hadn’t hesitated at all, simply inclining his head slightly in tacit permission, letting Sebastian come around behind him to place the cloth in position with light, trailing fingers caressing over the line between fabric and flesh, pulling it comfortably snug and securing it in such a way that Jim would have to struggle violently to remove it.

Seb knew he wouldn’t.

Sebastian’s fingers had drifted down, tracing the line of Jim’s neck to shoulder, then tracing over fabric, down his arms to collect thin wrists in his palms, pulling them back and chaining them together with handcuffs, accompanied by the soft huff of a laugh Jim offered in return. “Interesting night planned, tiger?” he’d asked teasingly, voice soft and lilting, head cocked _just so_ to imply his full attention, without ever trying to turn in Sebastian’s direction. He hadn’t spoken back – wouldn’t, not yet – simply squeezed the wrists in one broad palm before releasing his grip and guiding Jim out with the slight pressure of one hand on the back of his shoulder, warmth bleeding into the skin beneath the fabric. It wouldn’t have taken much; he’d caught Jim in a simple button down and slacks – smartly cut and flattering, but far fewer layers than usual, not even a vest beneath his shirt. Jim chuckled softly again, and complied, steps nearly as sure as they’d have been with full sight; trust was not a word they would openly use, but Jim had every deserved expectation that Seb would never lead him wrong. 

The rest of the trip was an easy, if vaguely tense experience; though Sebastian was fully relaxed, a bit of Jim’s uncertain expectations bled through, something he was sure no one else would recognize as even being tension, but something Seb had long learned how to read in the lay of his shoulders and the cant of his head. Jim was waiting for something to happen, had, perhaps, expectations, but no certainties, and not enough information to form a solid picture. Exactly as Sebastian wanted him.

Jim allowed himself to be complacent as he was led to the car, folding into the passenger seat without hesitation and letting Seb belt him in, shifting until his arms were more-or-less comfortably trapped behind his back. Seb wasted no time starting her up or getting them moving, more than a little interested in their destination, but acting without haste; savoring the buildup and the anticipation. He smiled indulgently as they drove, but said nothing – he wouldn’t, until the time was right, and Jim wouldn’t until he felt more confident of his position – both of them appearing entirely at ease should anyone get a glance inside the car. 

All told, the drive only took 40 minutes, though it felt far longer to Sebastian, and he was sure even longer for Jim – though he wouldn’t be surprised if the man had kept track of time by reciting some known equation, either. He parked, helped lever Jim out of the car, and walked him into the chosen building, hand a warm guide on Jim’s shoulder again, Jim’s still confident steps leading the way, save the pauses when Sebastian had to stop them to open a door here and there, locking each securely behind them as they went.

Once they entered the room Seb had chosen, Jim paused slightly, just a faint hesitation in his gait, head tilting in thought as the echoing steps registered; the room was on the large side, but suited his purposes perfectly. The ambiance, given their situation, was the most important aspect – Jim wouldn’t fully appreciate it until he was released, could see again, but Seb took preparation seriously, and Jim was always meticulous in his plans; would appreciate the receipt of the same consideration. Even now, Jim’s steps slowed - not in concern, that had a different feel - but taking in all of the scant information available to him, trying to piece together what would happen next.

Seb continued to walk them forward until they reached his intended destination, pulling up just short of the impediment in their path. The table was a bit low, brushing Jim’s upper thigh, and where there might have once been an inlaid fixture – an outlet, or lamp wiring – there now sat a recessed ring, riveted into the round, metal depression. He turned and pressed Jim backwards until two short steps brought him flush with the edge, and a press of his own chest leaned him back. Seb grinned, enjoying the pliancy and the position, brushed his lips teasingly along the other man’s cheek as he reached around him, arms encircling Jim and seeking out his wrists, then the chain links between them. A light tug brought his arms back, and it was a short order of business to add another link to the rest, locking Jim’s cuffs down to the recessed link on the table, forcing him to lean back over it, the length of his body exposed with no leverage to rise, but not quite enough room to lie. 

Sebastian’s hands slid back up his arms, slowly, trailing over the curve of muscle and joint until his fingers reached Jim’s shoulders and Seb paused in contemplation for half a beat. There was no real hesitation in the pause, only a moment of decision, and he decided on both, shifting fingertips up to follow along the line of Jim’s neck, thumbs gently, but insistently pressing up under his jaw until Jim’s head tilted back, exposing his neck, then around to the base of his skull, cradling and holding him still in a single motion. One hand slid down, opening the button at his collar, and spreading fabric with splayed fingers, hand settling to rest on Jim’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. Seb leaned in, pressing his body along the length of Jim’s, sliding his leg between the other man’s knees in the motion, drawing an amused breath and a slight buck up of the hips from Jim; more teasing than demanding. Seb grinned as he leaned down, nipping first along the line of Jim’s jaw, then pressing his lips to the strong pulse at its base, lingering there for a moment before parting contact with the light swipe of his tongue, moving on and downward in the alternating attention of lips, tongue and teeth until he could suck a mark into the flesh of Jim’s chest, just beneath his collar bone.

It was always a risk to do that, to mark him, and they both tensed for a moment, waiting to see which way it would go, before Jim’s tension loosened abruptly, letting out another breath of a laugh that had the slightest hint of a groan in the trailing edge of it. Seb grinned into his skin and nipped lightly over the spot at which he’d frozen, then pressed an openmouthed kiss to it before drawing away. He leaned back, taking in the form before him and smiled indulgently, knowing he could be free with his expressions for now, could indulge himself and let his gaze roam, enjoying the view. 

Sebastian’s hands drew forward, running up under the line of Jim’s jaw and tracing down along either side of his windpipe, down further to the dip between his collarbones, then paused at his open collar, beginning slowly to unbutton the rest of his shirt after a mere moment of motionlessness. Seb didn’t have to look up to know there was a smirk spreading across Jim’s face, but it didn’t slow or quicken his hand, methodically undoing one closure after the other, trailing fingers teasingly down the bared flesh of Jim’s chest as he went. He’d considered cutting the man out of his shirt, instead – there was a certain thrill to that image, and regardless of what Jim might _say_ , he knew the man would enjoy the implied hint of danger it brought to the table with it – but he didn’t relish the prospect of arguing over a ruined bit of cloth, after. Still – he might use it to sensitize the man before they started, all the same…

The grin that thought brought with it only deepened as cloth finally, fully parted, exposing the flat of Jim’s abdomen, Seb’s fingers trailing up over it and his chest before rounding his shoulders to push the shirt off and down to his wrists where it caught, puddling around Jim’s bound hands. The white material just barely caught the ambient light of the room, becoming a nearly shapeless, grey form, appearing almost as if the table had opened up to swallow Jim’s hands, pinning him more firmly down. It was a brief, fanciful thought that he pushed away again after only a moment and the faint uptick of his lips – the reality of it was far better – and Sebastian leaned back again, dragging his short nails lightly along Jim’s arms, then down his chest in the process. The lighting _there_ was perfect; one single, muted shaft falling along the length of him, glinting temptingly off bared flesh. 

With a small, pleased hum, Sebastian ceded to temptation, letting his hands drift down as he leaned in to bite light kisses across Jim’s chest, stopping on one nipple, to roll it against tongue and teeth as he slipped fingers under the waistband of Jim’s slacks, then moving over to the other nipple, as he started working on the flies. The movements were unhurried, but focused, and Seb enjoyed every new step, the faint tensing of muscles under his hands and mouth, finally opening the front of Jim’s slacks to reveal slightly straining pants. Whatever expectations Jim might have, they seemed to have interested him enough for it to show, and Seb grinned indulgently, dipping a hand down to knead gently at Jim’s growing arousal – teasingly, but enjoyably – not the firm hand he knew the other man wanted, when he tried to press up into the contact.

As Jim attempted to press forward, Seb drew away, shifting instead to take down the slacks in one smooth draw, lifting Jim’s hips manually as he drew the fabric down and caressing his thighs as he went; sliding his palms back up the inside of Jim’s legs to pass over his firming erection, then slipping under the elastic waist to draw pants down as well. The motions were steady, paced, and Jim almost shifted in frustration – the hint of movement contained – before settling with a deep breath. The anticipation was building with each step, each action, and Jim was finally coming to the point of impatience, desire for confirmation, for firm facts beginning to outweigh his patience.

Sebastian smirked, ahead in this game and enjoying the sight of the long, lean line of Jim bared just for him, stretched out and helpless and _ready_ , perfectly catching the one, directed shaft of light. Seb didn’t slow, however, fingers moving on to release Jim from his shoes, sliding off one, then the other, then removing socks, slacks and pants, leaning in to nip lightly at the inside of Jim’s thigh as he lifted the last to fully remove the remainder of his clothing. He did still, then, nosing up until he just brushed Jim’s scrotum, pressing a soft kiss there, just the hint of lips, and breathing the scent of him for a moment; the warm, clean scent of arousal lingering in his senses as he rose, drawing a chair into position with the motion.

Towering over the man for just a beat, Seb considered continuing as he was, or undressing now. There was a certain attraction to the image of Jim, completely bare and at his mercy, while Sebastian remained fully clothed – a hint of situational dominance, displaying it in a way restraints couldn’t; subtle yet effectively there - but he decided it was something to pursue later, if at all. Instead, he stepped lightly aside, slipping out of his own shoes and lifting his hands to the buttons at his collar, undoing the line of them with efficient, unhurried movements. Jim didn’t shift from the place Seb had left him, making no outward sign that he was paying attention, but the _quality_ of his stillness told Sebastian he was focused on his actions, following each movement and rustle of cloth. Setting his shirt aside with a passing effort to keep it from wrinkling, Sebastian smirked; there was an almost imperceptible easing in Jim’s tension – likely expecting he knew what was coming, now, with Seb’s continued action; he was wrong, and it amused the marksman to recognize it, pleased to even perceive the subtle shifts in the other man. It wasn’t intentional, not for him to notice this time, though he couldn’t be entirely certain with Jim – he sometimes counted on Seb’s ability to read his subtle reactions; using it both where it counted, and for his amusement - still, he was fairly certain the reaction now was genuine. 

A minute’s additional work divested him of his remaining articles of clothing – set neatly aside – and offered him the chance to truly begin, the slow buildup nearly ready to resolve itself into long-anticipated action. Stepping quietly closer, again, he looked the other man over, again, allowing himself merely to appreciate the details, the aesthetic quality of the view, compounding the pleasure the situation itself brought. 

After another moment of consideration, head tilted slightly to contemplate Jim’s relative position, he hooked a foot around the back of Jim’s ankles – left first, then the right – pulling his feet out until Jim had to lean more fully over the low table, extended back and displayed fully before him, weight pivoted on his upper thighs and arse. 

Once Jim was positioned the way he wanted, Seb lowered himself to his seat, perching just in front of Jim’s hips, leaning in to rest an arm on the table, and brace the other on the knee that positioned itself between Jim’s legs, hand curling until his thumb could run lightly along the back of one thigh. Jim still didn’t speak – waiting, expectant; some tension bleeding back into his frame – and Seb leaned down to give him something more to think about, bringing his lips _just_ out of reach of Jim’s now fully erect cock, breathing warm, tantalizingly moist air over it before licking one long stripe up under the head. There was a small twitch of Jim’s hips, and a sound that might have been a curse if he’d had less control, and Seb lowered himself that one increment more, lips brushing, then parting around the crown, but going no further. 

He waited, then – for Jim to get the hint, realize what he was offering, and what it would take to claim it – tongue a warm, welcoming, but _unmoving_ presence along the line of his slit. Jim, the genius that he was, didn’t take long, making an initial, testing shift of his hips, moving slightly up into Seb’s unresisting mouth, then back down, and repeating the motion twice more before stilling. He waited, while his lover considered, head tilting slightly back and to the side in thought, then tipping forward with a grin.

Then Jim was moving; he didn’t just thrust up, he _rolled_ up, his entire body committed to the motion, rise starting with his chest, his abdomen, rolling through his hips and thighs, until he lowered again in a similar wave to start the process once more. It was all Seb could do to keep from groaning – not yet, not _yet_ \- and he had to close his eyes for a moment, blocking out the arousing sight of Jim moving like this; pure sex, head lolling with the motion, a certain abandon in it he almost never showed. When he’d fortified himself, eyes opening again to fully appreciate the vision, he saw that Jim had levered himself as best he could on his palms, balancing his weight across his awkward position, and made it _look good_ , rising up into Sebastian’s mouth as if _he_ were the one offering pleasure, offering himself. 

Sebastian’s palm pressed reflexively to the back of Jim’s thigh, fingers spread wide, feeling the cording, bunching muscles as he moved, dipping his head a little on each of Jim’s upstrokes, taking him just a little deeper than he’d accomplish on his own. He managed to keep his silence until Jim broke first, breathing growing uneven, faintly shuddering just before the first, low moan escaped him. Sebastian’s lips spread into what they could of a smile around him, arousal sliding more fervently in and out of his mouth, and he tongued Jim’s length firmly, sliding along the underside and flicking against the crown when he was given the opportunity. After only a few more thrusts, he groaned low and long, making no secret of his enjoyment of the situation, moaning around Jim as his hand slipped off the other man’s thigh and started making long, tempering pulls on his own arousal. 

The vocal change had the effect he expected, had planned for, and a shudder ran through Jim’s body before he picked up his pace, straining up into Seb’s mouth with more frenetic force, hanging on the rise each time before coming down, brushing the back of Sebastian’s throat, _groaning_ at both the contact and the vibration. There was little that could push Jim out of his careful control, but the right kind of paced denial could sometimes do it, and it was clear that this had worked, the culmination of this treatment coupled with _just_ the right timing on the sounds he knew Jim wanted to hear. Jim’s hips stuttered in their motion, never ceasing, but shuddering and jerking a step out of time, muscles across his abdomen and thighs bunching and twitching as he rose higher and higher more quickly than he was expecting, having no desire to hold back, to draw this out any further. He clearly saw the peak within his grasp and _wanted_ it, strained for it, and Sebastian moaned around him wantonly, pulling him on until one last sharp thrust and an almost violent suck pulled him over, trembling and frozen in place; hanging rigidly arched over the table he was propped against.

Salted warmth flooded Seb’s mouth, confirming the tale Jim’s body told; tasting of victory and satisfaction.

They stayed like that for a long, frozen moment, until Sebastian swallowed around him, causing another shudder to run through Jim’s body before he abruptly slumped down, going to his elbows and lying panting across the table, completely wrung out, head lolling back in utter abandon to leave a long line of exposed throat on display with the rest.

The view was stunning and Seb remained where he was for a moment, simply appreciating it as he held Jim in his mouth, softening slightly with his release. The man would remain semi-erect for a time, relaxing fully if left alone, or – given a bit of a rest – ready for another round with a bit of additional stimulation. Looking up over the bare line of muscle and flesh, shadows drawing depressions in sharp relief, and almost golden light making Jim seem to glow, Sebastian fully intended to wring whatever other pleasures he could from that body, tonight. Content for the moment – with his view, and the present course of the evening – Seb let Jim slip from his mouth, guided with the light caress of his tongue until he lie, sated, along his own thigh.

A few minutes later, as Jim’s breathing evened out, he asked with a hint of breathlessness, “What about you, Seb?” 

His voice was the shadow of a teasing lilt, wrung out and sated and pitched low, languid, as he spread his knees slightly with the question, rolling his hips up again in one long, suggestive, undulation, before stilling expectantly. Seb chuckled breathily, hard and wanting, but restrained, patient – leaned down to rest his chin proprietarily on Jim’s hip. He could take Jim now, over the table; loose and pliant and relaxed – it would be nice, a slow, easy fuck – time they rarely took with each other’s bodies. “Thought you might return the favor, once you got your strength back”, Seb said instead, voice a low, pleased rumble with only a hint of question in it. Right hand alighting on Jim’s left knee, he left it there a moment, a warm, steadying weight, then slid it up until it rested on the upper reaches of Jim’s thigh, thumb just brushing his bollocks. “Though I don’t see why we can’t have both, if you’re wanting”, he added after a moment of silence, grinning up at the man who still couldn’t see him. This would all be a bit of a thrill for Jim, with his sight removed – there was a wealth of information he could glean from other senses, Seb wouldn’t even try to fool himself into believing otherwise, but a large portion of Jim’s ability to read a situation he _did_ pick up visually – Sebastian knew he wouldn’t _appear_ it, but he’d be left slightly off-balance, never quite sure exactly what was coming next until it happened. Jim _liked_ to be surprised, liked it when they weren’t all easy answers; it was, for the moment, perfect.

Smirking slightly, Seb chuckled softly. “Tell ya what; let me know when you’re ready, and then you’ll find out what’s coming next.” He didn’t move, enjoying the view, the slowing rise and fall of Jim’s chest as he caught his breath, the faint thrum of blood under his skin where it pulsed more rapidly than usual along the line of his throat. He didn’t really expect a reply, and was content to go without one – he’d decide which way to go in a few minutes, when Jim had come down enough to appreciate any more; a slow, languid hand on his own cock to see him through the wait – but after a moment, Jim made a slight, humming noise, the one he’d use to get Seb’s attention, rather than indicating any actual thoughtful pause. “Seb?” he asked a moment later, voice more even, low and steady. He didn’t have to wait for a reply, and they both knew it; he already had all of Sebastian’s attention, though Seb made a soft, questioning sound in response all the same. 

Jim grinned suddenly, deeply, and Seb needed no imagination at all to know his eyes were bright with plans behind the blindfold. “Just _wait_ until my turn…”


End file.
